


Taking Refuge

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's not very happy to find Dick in his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[any, any, "Why the hell are you sitting in my car naked?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560417.html?thread=78967841#t78967841)_
> 
> Seeing Nightwing's costume get wrecked in the 52 comics I read and also in the animated _Son of Batman_ movie, I figured this could be a pattern with him, and I thought it was too funny in combination with the prompt not to write this.

* * *

“Why the hell are you sitting in my car naked?”

“Relax, Hood. I'm not making a pass,” Dick said, trying not to give in to the pain. Everything hurt, and he'd already passed out once. “Also, I'm not naked. There's just not a lot left of the Nightwing costume left and your car was a hell of a lot closer than my nearest safehouse. I figured putting up with you was better than showing most of the city my bare ass.”

“Next time,” Jason muttered, “don't be such a goody two shoes. Just steal the damn car.”

“If you insist.”


End file.
